fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Ayakushi
Summary An Optimistic, Nihilistic, Atheistic adventurer with no long term desire in the world. His only wish is to be happy and nothing else. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 6-B ''' '''Name: Ren Ayakushi Origin: Fantasia Gender: Male Age: 10, later 13 after the time-skip and at the epilogue 16 Classification: Human, God-killer, Atheist, Optimistic Nihilist Powers & Abilities: Equality '(His ability named ''Equalizer makes his opponent weaker and him stronger until they meet at the mid point between their levels, as well as giving him the abilities that allow him to counter his opponent's), 'Reactive Power Level '(His body automatically starts getting stronger than his opponent. After enough fights, his power began to grow on it own, infinitely growing without limit, and as time passes the speed of the increase also increases. This is enhanced when he enters a Berserk Mode), '''Freedom (With his ability Anarchy he is capable of defying Laws, Fate/Destiny, Probability, Reality, Causality, and even Logic itself. Though at first it only worked against the inducement and manipulation of such, he then evolved it to be almost completely beyond it), [[Physics Manipulation|'Physics Manipulation']]' '(Capable of manipulating the fundamental forces, as well as Space, Elements, Matter, And Energy at a nigh perfect level) Conceptual Manipulation (Can destroy the existence of a being and/or object at a conceptual level and even concepts themselves), Regeneration (High) Immortality (Type 3), Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Stomped Elry. Survived getting hit with a glove that had the mass of a mountain and then later headbutted it so hard it got destroyed)' | Island Level' (Pulverized the Crystal Castle) | Country Level (Stopped a meteor that was going to destroy a country) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (considered lighting slow. Said to see electrons as if they were standing still)' | FTL+ '(Light could't keep up with him. Escaped a black hole with just 1/500th of his speed) | MFTL+ '(Roxo Slowed down time to a googolplex of a second and his attacks are light-speed when time is normal, yet he casually dodged does attacks and could fight Roxo as if he we not affect, which should make him At least 42.00000001334 times googolplex times FTL) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Island Class | Country Class ' 'Durability: Mountain Level '(Survived getting hit with a glove that had the mass of a mountain) ' | Island Level '(Doesn't even flinch when an island destroying missile drops on top of him) ' | Country Level '(Tanked a meteor that could have destroyed a country at point blank while injured destroying a similar meteor) 'Stamina: infinite [[Range|'Range']]: Thousands of kilometers | Planetary' '''Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Super Genius (capable of calculating faster than thousands of super computers. Can create elaborate plans in less than a picosecond. Stated to be one of the greatest minds in the world) Weaknesses: Stubborn to death | When berserk he enters a state of mind similar to kid buu, with no regard for life, and only seeking destruction and chaos. Key: Karma Arc | Judgement Arc | World War 3 Note: Still working on him. I might even change him completely.